A Dangerous Ascent
'A Dangerous Ascent '''is the twenty-eighth episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the sixteenth episode of Season 2. Plot The group takes a look around the main lobby of the building, red velvet carpet and gold trimmings on the walls. Many fluorescent lights illuminating the area and many other doors leading to other rooms and such, along with winding staircases leading up to the second floor of the lobby. Oakley then spots some pink neon lights above two glass doors that read 'PABLO TOWER FOOD COURT' and motions the rest of the group over to it. Oakley: Come on guys, let's eat They then walk through the glass doors, met by the smell of gourmet food and the sight of many tables accompanied by a glass dome ceiling and a stormy sky hanging above the urban city. Oakley spots an order station and slowly walks over to it with his hands in his jean pockets, while the rest of the group sits down at one of the tables. A robot is serving the order station. Robot: Hello, welcome to the Pablo Tower Food Court, serving food whipped up by Pablo's best chefs! Oakley then spots a digital order panel and orders enough food for the whole group, ordering 2 Pablo Chocalate Donuts for himself to eat as dessert. Robot: Okay! That'll be 45 Pabloons, sir! Oakley: Pabloons? Mason then notices and walks up to Oakley with his brown leather wallet in hand. Mason: Pabloons are the currency for the Slortex Castle, here why don't you have some? Mason pulls out two golden coins with Pablo's face on it that read '20COUNT' on it and pulls out another one that also read '5COUNT'. Oakley takes them and deposits the coins on the counter next to the register. The robot serving him scoops the coins up and dumps them into an out of sight container below the clean marble counter. The robot then gives Oakley a small receipt and the robot then prints out an order slip and brings it into the kitchen, to give to the chefs. Oakley and Mason leave the service counter and sit down at their table, Oakley pulls out another chair from a table since there was not another one at the table. A few minutes later, they hear the kitchen doors slam open and a robot holding a tray with their gourmet food resting on it. He rolls over to the table and sets their food down. Robot: Enjoy! He then turns around and rolls back into the kitchen, presumably to take more orders to other tables. The group then takes their fair share of food and starts comsuming the food that was served to them by the very pleasant robot. Shemaiah: So, how are we going to get to Pablo? Tyler: I don't know, somehow. Mason: I mean we can't take the elevator because that's reserved for staff and authorized people. Oakley then looks out the clear glass dome over their heads at the tower. He then spots ladders going up the tower and smiles. Oakley: I know how we can get up the tower. Tyler: How? He points his pointer finger and the group looks up at the ladders on the face of the tower. Mason: How would we get up there? Oakley: Wait, let us finish eating. When the group has cleaned their porcelain plates of all their food, they stand up and a robot comes over and quickly starts cleansing the table of the dirty dishes and food scraps. The group heads back out into the lobby, relishing in the warm air from the vents of the lobby, and then quickly out to where the Pablo Station is. Oakley: We'll look for a ladder up the building. They look around and start walking around the building trying to find a ladder. The group then spots a door that reads 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' and directly underneath read 'TRESPASSERS WILL BE IMPRISONED'. Oakley then enters through the door and observes a long hallway and many doors along the walls of it. Oakley ''(whispering): Let's try to find a ladder up the building The group starts down the maintenance hallway, looking at many Pablo propaganda posters along the walls. The then reach a split in the hallway and look left and right, looking down both hallways Mason: Where now? Oakley takes a sniff at the air inside the building. Oakley uses his pointer finger to point right Oakley: This way. They then walk down the right hallway and stop when they reach a door that read 'BUILDING MAINTENANCE' and push it slowly open, then walk out onto a walkway on the side of the tower, fenced off from the sandy and empty coast of Slortex. They walk around the walkway, stopping when they spot a ladder against the face of the building. Oakley places his hand on the first rung and starts climbing up it, making sure not to slip on the rungs of the ladder, wet and slippery after the recent storm. The rest of the group follows and when they come up to the top, they take a look over the railing and spot at the ocean waves crashing up against the foundation of the tower. They take in the salty, blustery air from the sea and walk around the walkway. They spot a door with a sign on it reading 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' they then open it without caution and then to their surprise, spot 3 Mystery Combat Men, one of them sitting on a crate, and the two others leaning against a concrete wall. Mystery Combat Man: Hey! Oakley instinctively draws out the Dragonmaw and guns them down quickly. Oakley then spots a security camera staring right at them and then hear the ear-splitting sound of a blaring alarm, and then the room is bathed in a scarlet light. Oakley and the group then fly out of the door and with the salty and chilly wind in their hair, run around the pathway, and find another ladder and start scaling up it. Oakley looks at Mystery Combat Men climbing up the first ladder and tell the group to start climbing quicker, so they do. They then reach the top of the second ladder and spot another door, the group dashes into the open door, and are met with a hallway with velvet carpet, they then spot an elevator in the hallway and sprint into it. Oakley punches the button panel on the elevator, and the elevator starts going up. Within a few minutes, Oakley and the group step out of the elevator, as the doors close behind them, and set their eyes on an opulent looking living room with various decorations, consisting of paintings of elegant scenery and other beautiful pottery on accompanying the shelves of the walls, complimented by the windows looking out onto the Blue Wisp Sea. They then hear a door close shut on the floor overhead and freeze. The screen then fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in big bold blue letters. Episode chronology Grand Arrival < Previous '''A Dangerous Ascent '''Next > Meeting The Man Himself Category:Episodes Category:Canon Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes